The Mamodo Battle of 3015
by EnragedNoob
Summary: Its been exactly 1000 years after Zatch has left his partnew, Kiyomaro and became king in the Mamodo world, now, it's time for the next battle...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Its year 3015, Zatch is the current king of the Mamodo world, but however, as usual, the next battle must begin. Even though Zatch doesn't want this to happen but there is no other way to decide who the new king is. The Mamodos that are competing are already chosen. Next, they will be sent to the human world...

Chapter 1

Seto, Japan

It was a rainy day, the raindrops dropped on the pavement as the people of Seto walked by, all going in different directions. Inside the crowd of people on the streets, there was a girl wandering around, holding a purple book. A girl named Aiko just came back from school, and happened to see the girl with the book. She had long, purple hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a short, purple dress.

Aiko walked up to the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Aiko! Can I ask why you're here? Where's your parents?"

"I... I don't have any i guess..." The girl with purple hair said. Aiko looked at her in a questioning look.

"I'll tell you what, I'll bring you home for now, until I could find somebody that could take care of you." Aiko said in a friendly voice.

And so, Aiko held onto the girl's hand and brought her home. At home, Aiko gave the girl some food and hot tea to warm her up. Then, an extremely bright light emerged from the book the purple book the girl was holding. Aiko looked at the book in amaze, even the girl seemed pretty surprised about it. The girl handed the book to Aiko and said, "I guess you are my book owner. Here, take this book." The purple book had two triangles pointing towards the center, and a circle is on the point of the triangles. On top of the weird drawing, there are some sort of words written on the book where the title should be.

"We'll go training tomorrow." The girl said.

"Aiko, Aiko! Wake up! Time to go traaaiiiiinnnn!"

Aiko just woke up from her sleep and had heard this voice. She slowly opened her eyes and was almost scared out of herself! The girl with purple hair is just a few centimeters away from her. "Come on! I said that we would go training today!"

Aiko looked at her clock. Holy crap! it was only 5:20! But then again, she was too lazy to argue with the girl. "Alright, I'll get ready." Aiko went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, then, in a rush, she got dressed. She had no idea on why she was excited. Maybe its about the bright light emerging from the book last night. Who knows?

"OK! Lets go!" The girl said with enthusiasm.

"Wait. I'm sorry, but what is this all about?" Aiko asked.

"I'll explain to you on the way."

Aiko and the girl walked on the pavement, staring ahead, not talking to each other. Then, the girl started talking.

"My name's Sherry. And I'm not human, I'm a type of species called "Mamodos". Every 1000 years, 100 Mamodo children from the Mamodo world will come to the human world and take part in a battle to determine who will be the next Mamodo king. Every child has a book with them, and all has a respectful owner. The Mamodo's first task is to find their owners. In the book, there are spells that ONLY the owner can read. Then, the team will have to find other mamodos and burn their spell books to eliminate them from the battle. The last one standing wins."

"Alright... I guess I'll help you" Aiko said.

A wide smile spread across Sherry's face. "Really? You will? That's great!" She said, sound more excited than ever.

They continued walking. On and on, along the sidewalks. Then at last, they reached a park at the outside of the city. This park has been basically deserted for several months now, nobody knows why.

"Alright, we're here. Time to give you a lesson on how to use this book," Sherry said, "To be able to read and make these spells work, you will need heart energy. So basically, you cannot just plainly read it out loud, you need to use you heart to read it. But, like everything else, heart energy is limited, and if you finish using it all, the spells won't work. And as for the spells inside the book, you need to unlock them, but I don't specifically know how." She made an annoyed face and said, " Let's go, we need to train in case we meet an enemy."

Aiko and Sherry walked into the park. "Read the first spell," said Sherry, she was serious.

"Alright," Aiko opened the book as a bright light came from it. she flipped through the pages of non-sense until she found a line of purple words. She couldn't believe it. _I could actually read this! _She thought.

Sherry put her hands out and aimed at one of the seesaws. "Beaorusu!" Aiko shouted. The book glowed even brighter and suddenly, a beam of light jetted out from Sherry's hands and hit the seesaw. Aiko was amazed of what the little girl standing in front of her just did, just as the beam hit the seesaw, a huge spark appeared and blew the seesaw off the ground! When it landed on the ground, it started to catch on fire.

"Aqueru!" A voice on top of them called out, a splash of water landed on the burning seesaw, killing the fire.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

Chapter 2

Aiko and Sherry looked up. On top of the building near them, there stood a man with blonde hair and carrying a glowing blue book so light that it looked almost white.

"I guess we've met our first opponent," Sherry snarled, not taking her eyes off the two figures.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Aiko was panicking, her eyes had a bit a fear in them. After all, it will be her first battle.

"We run, they'll probably go on a pursuit behind us, and continuously fire. We'll wait until they run out of heart energy." Sherry said. She grabbed Aiko's writ and took a run for it. Aiko couldn't believe the speed she was running at. It was impossible for a child her age to run this fast.

"Leiru, they're running away," The man said calmly. "Let's go on a chase.". The boy next to him didn't say anything and took off, the man followed him.

Sherry ran through the forest holding firmly onto Aiko's wrist, her feet rammed into the forest ground making a thumping noise.

"Aqueru!" the voice shouted, a splash of water following. Sherry dodged that blast with ease by tilting herself to the right. "Aqueru!" the voice shouted again. This time, Sherry wasn't that lucky, the blast of water shot out at usual, but Sherry didn't get the chance to dodge this one, the blast of water hit her directly on her back, she fell down, letting go of Aiko's wrist.

I guess we'll have to battle. She thought "Aiko, read the spell!" she said as she put her arms out, aiming at the boy.

"Beaorusu!" AIko shouted, once again, the book glowed bright purple and a beam of light blasted towards the boy.

"Mike, read the shield spell," The boy said. The man flipped through the pages of the book until he found the right page.

"Leishield!" The man called Mike shouted. Then, the boy reached his hands out as a wall built of water formed out of his hands. The beam shot towards the shield and to everybody's surprise, it went through! On the other side, the two people were shocked. The beam had just merely hit them by a few centimeters.

_So this is how it works, my laser beam can go through the shield but it will bend_. Sherry thought. So i guess if I do this... "Aiko, read the spell again!"

"Beaorusu!"

This time, Sherry aimed to the side a bit, not directly, hopefully, they'll use the shield again.

"Leishield!" The man called out again. Like last time, a wall made of water formed in front of them and the laser blasted through the shield. But this time, it bent and hit the Leiru.

"Arrg, how could this happen! I clearly saw her aim where she couldn't hit us!" Leiru cried out in frustration. he doesn't know what just happened. During his last battle, the opponent's attacks couldn't even break through his shield. What was happening?

"Sherry, theres a good chance right now, aim toward's his book," Aiko whispoered to Sherry. Sherry did as she was told and aimed her hands upon the other Mamodo's spell book. While the opponents were still wondering about what just happened, Aiko read out the spell, "Beaorusu!" as a beam blasted out from Sherry's hand.

Mike and Leiru didn't even have time to react before Sherry's laser beam hit the book as it burst into flames. Leiru kneeled down, "No! This can't be happening! This is only her first battle!" he cried as he started to grow transparent. The more the book burnt, the less visible he became. Mike then threw the book on the ground and started to run away. The book stopped burning and all that's left was a pile of ash where the book use to be.

The book then started to glow extremely bright. "Flip through the pages! There might be a new spell!" Sherry jumped up and down in excitement. Aiko started to flip through the book and saw two new line of purple words she could read.

"There's not one, there's two!" AIko shouted in amazement. She felt Sherry putting her hand on her own's.

"Don't read them, you probably don't have enough heart energy left anyway," she said, "Let's go home and rest, it's been a tiring day."

Aiko nodded, she didn't actually notice he exhaustion until Sherry mentioned it. She slumped down and walked home with Sherry.


	3. Chapter 3: What's with the shadows?

Chapter 3

Like yesterday, Sherry woke Aiko up early in the morning, "Sorry to wake you up, but I really want to test out our new spells..."

And like yesterday, Aiko woke up, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got ready.

And like yesterday, Aiko grabbed the purple book from her desk and walked towards the park they've been to yesterday.

"Do you think we're going to meet any more enemies today?" Aiko asked Sherry.

"I'm not sure, but there's a pretty good chance that we will, some Mamodos have special abilities where they can detect where another is.." Sherry replied. And exactly like she said, there were two people hiding inside the ally between two buildings. Sherry took a quick glance at the ally. Hm, she though that there were two people there.

"Yep, you guessed correctly, we're the people you saw in the ally," a voice said as the two figured stepped out from the shadows. They had obvious height differences. One person was wearing all all black and had some sort of animal as his shoulder pads. the other had spiky brown hair and is wearing a black jumper and grey sport pants, "And we're here to burn your spell book" The man said as he smiled an evil smile. He opened up his book as it glowed and said, "Grounsh'dow Charguru!"

As he said this, the Mamodo's shadow seperated and became two. "Groundsh'dow sencon'Charguru!" Then, the two shadows split again and formed 4, "Groundsh'dow Burusu!"

The second he read that spell, the Mamodo's shadows started to bulge and move around, and in no time, 4 complete replicas are formed!

Aiko panicked at once. "Oh god, this is gonna be tough." she said to herself. She opened the glowing book and read out, "Beaorusu!" as a beam of light shot towards one of the replicas. It had left a little burn mark on the body of the clone but no big damage seemed to be done.

"Oh god, Oh god," Aiko said to herself once again.

"Bu' sworsen!" The man shouted. The replicas reached out their hands and little swords shot towards the two girls. Sherry took a look at Aiko and she immediately knew what to do.

She started to flip through the pages of the book until she found the new spells, "Ra Reishield!". A shield similar to the water shield appeared in front of them. The "bullets" hit against the shield and bounced back, hitting the ones who fired them! "Rood Amilon!" she said again, this time, purple nets objects flew out from Sherry's hands heading towards the four clones. Aiko then read the small words underneath the spell in the book.

The clones struggle to move but since the huge pressure applied by the net, they can't do a thing. Then, Sherry aimed towards one of the nets. "Beaorusu!" Aiko read.

Sherry knew the trick, when the beam appeared out of her hand, she moved them to the right so it hit every clone. After, the clones vanished in a puff of black smoke.

The man and the mamodo watching the battle gasped in disbelief, "What? nobody has ever killed my shadow clones since I came! Time to use the upper tier spell," the Mamodo said.

"Okay...Gigano Jaurro Firudo!" The book holder shouted. A huge blast of black coloured fire came out from the mamodo's hand.

"Ra Reishield!"

The attack hit the shield as it started to crack, "Come on Aiko! Use the rest of you heart energy on this spell!" Sherry called out. Aiko tried the best as she can and as if there was a miracle, the crack in the shield was gone! Then, the big fireball bounced off from the shield heading straight towards the book holder. The two people started to take a run for it but while they we're running, the man accidentally dropped the book and it burst into flames as soon as the fireball touched it.

"No!" The mamodo cried out as the book finished burning...

Aiko smiled, but she felt her eyelids droop down and her whole body started to fall, She hit the pavement but didn't feel any pain. She just felt so tired, she fell asleep on the spot.


End file.
